Warning: Danger
by Deathangel113
Summary: Ignoring the signs will have consequences.


_Author's Note: I feel the need to note that the choppiness is intentional. Enjoy._

******Disclaimer: Fruits Basket (anime/manga) is the property of Natsuki Takaya. I hold no affiliation or ownership to it.**

******Warning: Foul Language**

_

* * *

_

Warning: Danger

_We should have known better... No, I should have known better. It was my fault that all of this happened. It was all my fault that I allowed my pathetic nature to become the curse of another._

_Why?_

_I know why. A better question would be, how? That is the answer that I need. That is the answer that I'm trying to find. Maybe there is no answer to be found; just like there may be no end to this curse to be had._

_This may very well be my own personal curse; to be attracted to men only for the relationship to be condemned. It may be different this time though. It feels different. He's different. He isn't Haru so maybe I won't taint him. He's already been tainted, thrown into the depths of hell like I have been. We're kindred spirits. There is safety in that. There is..._

* * *

The house was warm. It had always been. Kicking off his shoes, he then dropped his bag beside them. "Master!"

There was no answer. He listened for the sound of footsteps, but there was only silence. "Should have gone to the dojo," he muttered to himself. Slipping on the pair of slippers, that had been left out for him, he now noticed the sandals beside his own shoes. _Damn it. Don't tell me..._

The sight of _her _in the living room gave verifiable proof. "What the hell are you doing here?" Brown eyes met his crimson gaze. She didn't answer him. For several minutes the game continued. He stared at her and she stared at him. Neither were willing to be the first to turn away. Eventually, he turned and stormed out of the room.

She followed him with her eyes, her cool gaze calm despite his attitude. From another part of the house she could hear his frustrated, disjointed words. Several minutes passed before she turned her gaze back to where it had been.

* * *

Dinner was tense. Hostility radiated off of the both of them as they stared each other down. Kazuma sat between the two, eating his meal in the heavy silence. There was no hint of concern on his face despite the feeling that both were willing to rip each other to shreds. Their interaction as children had taught him that they would only stare at one another until one of them looked away or they started to shout at each other. Their animosity had never escalated to physical violence and he knew that it never would.

The minutes ticked by and his supper was finished. Collecting his dishes, he glanced at both of them. Neither moved. After going to the kitchen he returned to pick up Kyo's plate, the now cold food untouched, and Rin's empty plate. The overhead lights reflected off of the surface of the clean, white ceramic as if to emphasize the fact that she had not even tried to eat. He left and a few minutes later there was the sound of running water from the kitchen. A few minutes after that there was the sound of wood splintering. Pausing in his task of washing dishes, Kazuma started to move to investigate only to stop when Kyo stormed into the kitchen.

"Why is she here?"

He had been waiting for this. Honestly, he was surprised that Kyo had waited so long before demanding an explanation from him. Of course, Kyo had matured much since he and Rin were children. Still, he would have thought that an answer would have been demanded from him the instant that he had returned home. Folding his arms, he looked calmly at his foster son. His gaze was calm despite the hostile nature of Kyo. "Isuzu is more than welcome-"

"I don't give a damn about that!"

He sighed and returned to washing the dishes. Things had certainly not changed. "You could try to be nice to her."

"She's not worth the effort!"

_Some could say the same about you, Kyo._ He heard Kyo storm from the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see that Rin was sitting in the dining room still. Outside, he heard the ladder being leaned against the roof and then the sound of Kyo on the roof.

* * *

The house slept peacefully around her. Brown orbs stared emptily at the ceiling. Shadows danced across the surface. Branches transformed into hands that reached out, blindly grasping.

His words had stung. Why, she could not say. He had said far worse in the past several years. At least, she thought that he had. For some reason though, those five words had stabbed her. She had been left with a cold feeling inside. Whenever someone pointed out how there was no reason for her to exist... It was all very foolish. She was being foolish. There was no reason to allow him to spoil any good mood that she might experience while here. Though, it was doubtful that he could manage to do such a thing. Still... She grimaced. _I feel sick._ Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes tightly. She willed the nauseating feeling to pass, but it didn't. Sitting up, she leaned against the wall. Her gaze was blank as she stared out of the window. Any sort of sleep would be impossible tonight.

* * *

The sun rose with an explosion of fiery colors. The rays stretched out across the sky, burning away the night and leaving the brightness of day in its wake.

Kyo stared at the sky with his head turned slightly, indirectly watching the sunrise. An any other day a display like this one would trick him into believing that a good thing might happen. As it was, he knew that it was impossible. The dark-haired girl sleeping in the house beneath him made it as such. Master was too kind. He allowed her to stay here even though he knew that he would be coming home. The thought of returning to Shigure's house briefly crossed his mind, but was quickly discarded. He was not going back to that place. At least, not this soon.

"Kyo!"

He released an exasperated sigh and closed his eyes. "I'm coming!" he yelled after a few minutes. When he climbed off of the roof, several more minutes later, he was not surprised to find that Rin was not at the table.

"Isuzu is not feeling well," Kazuma explained.

Nothing was said in response to the statement. It was not as if he really cared about her current state of health. Breakfast passed in silence save for a few attempts at conversation on Kazuma's part. It was relaxed and he tried to enjoy the time that he was spending with his foster father. The knowledge of his presence made it difficult though. When he had come here with Tohru it had been easier to forget that Rin was here. Now, without a distraction it was near impossible to just ignore her. He could only wish for her absence. That wish had not been granted to him in the past though, and he knew that it would not happen now.

* * *

Her glare was like ice when she stepped outside only to run into him. Even when Kyo met her gaze with the same dislike her gaze didn't waver. "You're in my way."

Rin was the last person that he had wanted to see right now. He had really hoped that she would stay sick and remain in the guest room. However, despite the fact that she was horribly pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, she was here in front of him. The woman was stubborn. "You're in my way."

She frowned.

When she neglected to step aside he resisted the urge to push her out of the way or to just simply knock her over. "Move."

A delicate eyebrow raised in response to the command. Did he really believe that she would submit and do as he said?

"I said move." He waited. What still remained of his patience was wearing thin. When she still neglected to move he released an irritated growl. "You're a pain in the ass." He knew that she was doing this on purpose just to get a reaction from him.

Her lips twitched, the only sign of her amusement over the current situation.

"Why are you even here?"

"Do you lack ears besides a brain?"

He frowned. She was too irritating. "Troublesome," he muttered.

For one reason or another she found the word to be very amusing.

The sight of the smile that curved her lips gave him pause. Any other words that he thought to speak fled his mind. Her smile... Had he ever seen her smile before?

Now she was uncomfortable. She tried to distract herself by looking at anything that was not him. This continued for several more minutes. She forced herself to face him, her expression indifferent. "You're staring."

Her voice brought him back to reality. He frowned at her. Before he could say anything to her though, she stepped around him. He followed her retreating form with his eyes.

_

* * *

_

What is this? What the hell is wrong with me? This doesn't make sense.

_Her smile. I can't forget her smile. Why? I should be thinking about her smile. It wasn't even attractive. So why...?_

_None of this makes any sense. It is worse than Tohru._

_Why did I even come here?_

* * *

Kazuma stared at Kyo's back. The young man was watching television, apparently ignorant of anything else around him. The tension in his shoulders though, was the only sign that he was aware of being watched. "Kyo."

"What?"

"I thought that you were returning today." He was given no answer so he instead turned his attention to the book that he had been neglecting.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. You are more than welcome to stay longer."

"Good to know."

"Kyo."

"Sorry."

"I enjoy having you here." He shook his head. There was silence between them again. Curiosity couldn't be helped. Something was going on. "Why are you staying?"

"Damn it! I'll just go!"

"Kyo-" It was too late. Kyo had already stormed out of the room. Sighing, Kazuma returned to his book. It would be a pointless task to try to convince him to stay right now.

* * *

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Someone was watching him. Busying himself in the task of packing, he tried to ignore the weight of the eyes. Minutes passed and his watcher failed to leave. Frustration was building up within him and his attempts to ignore it were failing. Spinning around he expected to see Kazuma, but was shocked to see Rin instead.

He looked dumbfounded. She was a little surprised that he hadn't yelled at her yet.

"What are you doing in here?"

Now he looked annoyed. It was amusing. She neglected to answer him and was rewarded by the sight of his face starting to turn red.

"Answer me, damn it!"

Good. This was the Kyo that she knew.

There was the smallest of smiles on her lips when she left. She hadn't answered his question. He clenched his hands. His body was shaking.

_

* * *

_

Something is wrong. I shouldn't have left. I need to go back. I have to find out what it means. Kazuma will ask why though. I don't know why. Damn it.

_Why did she smile? Twice. Why? There's something wrong with her._

_Tohru won't leave me alone. She thinks that something is wrong. There's nothing wrong. No, there is something wrong. I can't tell her that though. She wouldn't understand. I don't understand._

_I should go back. I can't though. Tohru would really worry then. I can't handle her questions right now._

* * *

The door slid open with a bang. The sight of Kyo did not surprise her. There were only two people who would needlessly destroy property or, in this case, come very close to it. "Kazuma is not here." She looked away. When she did not hear the anticipated sound of the door sliding closed she turned her head and saw that Kyo had sat down on the floor. He wasn't looking at her.

When she failed to stop looking at him, he finally met her gaze. There was a spark of curiosity in her eyes. It vanished quickly. He did not answer her unspoken question.

* * *

The door was open. A glance showed that it had almost been pulled free from its frame. Kyo was home. He entered the room. It was here that Kazuma found Rin and Kyo staring at each other. That was not unusual. What was unusual was the lack of hostility in the air. It made him wary. They were never ambivalent towards each other. Carefully, he slid the door closed behind him. He looked between the two. Neither acknowledged his presence. His gaze settled on Kyo. "Are you staying, Kyo?" It was a while before he was answered.

"No." With that said he stood up to leave.

Moving out of his way, he watched Kyo go. When he heard the front door close he looked at Rin. "Why was he here?"

"I don't know. He didn't say," she said in a less than interested voice.

That was a little strange, but not too much so. He knew that Kyo had started to come here again when he wanted to get away from Shigure's house. Leaving the room, he left Rin alone. She seemed distracted and he briefly wondered if something had possibly happened.

* * *

Trepidation. He should not be feeling this each time that he came to his home. Yet, he did. Kyo was coming over every day now. He always found both Kyo and Rin on opposite ends of the room just staring at each other. It was worrisome. He could not help but feel that his previous assumptions had been wrong and that there was going to be conflict between them. That couldn't happen. If there was a physical confrontation it would end horribly. Both would most likely end up in the hospital and his house... A house could be repaired. They could not be.

* * *

Kyo dropped his bag on the floor. A quick glance showed him that Kazuma was not home yet. He slipped off his shoes and put on his slippers. When he went to the room where Rin normally was he found that she was missing. That was strange. He returned to the front hall to grab his bag before going to his old bedroom. After leaving his bag on his bed he then went to the guest room that Rin used. She was in there and she was packing. "What are you doing?"

"I was asked to leave for a few days."

"What?"

She turned to face him, her gaze searing. "Don't sound surprised! You got what you wanted!"

He took a step back. His gaze moved to the book that she held in her hand. She looked like she wanted to throw it at him. It seemed as though he wasn't worth the effort because she just huffed and turned around.

"Go away." A few minutes later she heard the door slide closed.

Guilt. He recognized the feeling. It didn't feel good. He didn't like it. What he disliked most though, was that he did nor really understand why he was feeling it. Yes, Rin being forced to leave was probably a factor. There was another reason though. What it was though, was a good question.

* * *

Kazuma glanced at Kyo when he entered the room before looking down. Kyo didn't sit down like he expected him to. Instead, he felt him staring at him. "What do you want, Kyo?" he asked, knowing all too well that he wanted something.

This was harder than he had thought it would be. He wasn't even really sure why he was down here even though he knew why. It was for that reason that he had gone to Kazuma almost immediately after leaving the guest room. "Rin doesn't have to leave."

He looked at Kyo, more than a little surprised.

"She can stay," Kyo said, staring at the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

It would probably be wiser to just stay quiet and accept the fact that Kyo was willing to have Rin in the house now. This was a drastic change from what was normal for him though, and he couldn't help but be curious. "When did you decide that you don't mind having her here?"

"I never said that!"

He waited for Kyo to calm down before speaking again. "I will tell her that."

"No!" He quickly lowered his gaze. His reaction had been too strong. "You don't need to tell her that I said that she can stay. Just say that she doesn't have to leave."

"As you wish." He gazed at Kyo. Something was going on. Of course, he might have just changed because of Tohru. It was for the best though. There appeared to be no need to worry about the two of them fighting. For now, at least he didn't have to worry.

_

* * *

_

Why did I do that? It doesn't make any sort of sense. What does it matter if she stays here or not? It isn't like she appreciates what I did. She should have just left. I should just go.

_Why have I even been coming back here? There isn't a reason to._

_Damn it._

* * *

Kyo was sitting in the room with her again. Why? It was starting to... She didn't really know how she felt about it. If he wasn't staring at her she supposed that it wouldn't have been so bad. The staring was the only thing that really bothered her. "What do you want?"

He hadn't really expected her to speak to him. It should have been expected he supposed. Not answer her he looked away.

She frowned and looked out the window again. "Thank you."

"Keh." There it was again. He saw its shadow before the smile was gone.

It wasn't too bad.

* * *

This new game was more enjoyable. There was more intrigue. There was a mystery. Her interest was being maintained. An answer was being sought. Sometimes she thought that she found it only to realize that she was wrong.

"Isuzu."

She ignored Kazuma. This needed to be figured out.

"Hatori is here."

"I don't want to see him."

Sighing, he left the room.

Kyo glanced at Kazuma as he passed. He stepped out of the way, despite already being next to the wall, and watched as his foster father descended the stairs. Hatori was waiting at the bottom. The two began to speak quietly with each other. Both were frowning. Hatori looked a little irritated and Kazuma just looked tired. They glanced at him and he quickly walked down the hall. Instead of going to his bedroom he went to Rin's. He paused to knock. The door didn't open. "Rin."

She sat up with a start. _Why is he here? _Casting a glare at the door, she then got up to answer it. "What do you want?" she asked after opening the door.

"Are you alright?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

This was uncharacteristic of him. It caught her off guard. "Fine."

"You look terrible."

She frowned. "Go away." She started to close the door, but he stopped her.

Her gaze was hard. She was not happy with him. "You should see him. There's no need to be sicker than you already are." Moving his foot, he allowed her to close the door. She didn't do so immediately. He seemed to have caught her off guard. However, she soon realized that she could now close the door and he soon found himself staring at the screen. Turning, he made his way back downstairs.

_What was that?_ To say that she was confused would be a great understatement. Kyo had never shown care for her well being. No, that wasn't true. He had started to show some measure of care as of late. It wasn't obvious, but she had noticed the small changes in his actions. Was... She hurriedly laid down again. Hatori could wait until tomorrow. She knew that he would come back then. There was no rush to go downstairs. She needed to think. She needed... Was that it?

* * *

Kyo glanced at her when she sat down beside him. "What are you doing up here?"

It was a few minutes before she answered him. She took the time to smooth out her skirt. Looking around, she studied the view from the roof. It was nice. She could understand why he came up here. In her peripheral vision she saw that he was going to speak again. She faced him. Hiding wasn't an option right now. "I want to be with you." She felt like she should look away, but she didn't let herself do so. His crimson gaze bore into hers. There was surprise in his eyes though. That alone made him a little easier to be near. The emotion made him a little more approachable.

"Rin-"

Rejection. No, that wasn't what she saw. Hesitancy. Yes, that was what it was. The conviction that he normally possessed was gone. It was strange how different his gaze was from Haru's right now. She tried to let him know that it was okay without having to actually say it. Right now she couldn't take control. She needed to know that what she thought wasn't just her imagination. He was closer now and her eyes closed when he pressed his lips against hers.

It was over. The box was open now.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

_

* * *

_

This is different. I know that it is. It feels right. We feel right.

_Akito will find out. I know that he will. I'll take the punishment. It is alright if he kills me. The world will probably be better if that happens. He will punish him though, just because he is the cat._

_We'll keep it a secret. We'll keep each other safe for as long as we can._

_There is no stopping this._


End file.
